blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Vollfied
Sven Vollfied (スヴェン ボルフィード Suven Borufīdo) is a former IBI agent turned sweeper, who becomes Train Heartnet's partner after Train leaves Chronos. Appearance Sven has green hair and a small stubble. His left eye is orange, while his right one is green (His late partner's vision eye). He usually wears a white suit, white hat, blue shirt, black shoes, and a red tie. Personality Sven follows a strict code of chivalry; he is always respectful to women and children (though dangerous women do not seem to apply) and acts very proper. He is often tortured by Train Heartnet's capricious personality and is usually dragged into trouble and even more debt because of it. Throughout the series, he tends to get severely wounded but never backs down from his task or his code. He is also noted for being a creative thinker and always calm even in the most dangerous of circumstances. History Before becoming a sweeper, he was an agent for the International Bureau of Investigation, along with his partner, Lloyd Goldwynne, who was a clairvoyant. After being attacked by members of a crime family, Sven loses his right eye and Lloyd sacrifices himself to save Sven. A week before his death, Lloyd registered as an organ donor. The night he died, Sven received the vision eye. Plot Manga Summary Sven and Train have been partners for two years. They manage to capture many criminals, but are always short on money due to Train enormous apatite, as Sven tell him, "Money goes around because of people like you!" He and Train later meet Rinslet Walker, who forms an Alliance with them. She hires them to capture Torneo Rudman so that she can steel some valuable information. They meet Eve, who eventually tags along with them on their adventures. From there on, they fight maany foes from both Chronos, and the Apostles, including Gyanza Rujike, Durham Glaster, Kranz and Baldor. After nearly dying at the hands of Creed Diskenth, Sven decides to improve his use of the vision eye. With the help of Rinslet, Sven's eye evolves to the Glasper Eye, which allows him to see incoming attacks at a slow speed, no matter how fast they are in reality. During the final battle, Sven uses his new powers to fight Deek Slathky, and easily defeats him. After Creed's defeat, Sven, Train, and Eve return to their normal Sweeper life. Sven repairs Hades (Which was damaged by the Rail gun attack) for Train after eight months following the battle with the Apostles, albeit, with non-Orichacum parts. Anime Summary Sven, visiting, follows the town's mayor Lib Tyrant, in order to collect a bounty on him. However, as Sven meets him, his vision eye sees his death within 5 minutes. Sven follows him to a gala event, and witnesses Train's successful assassination. Sven follows him outside, where he notices Train's Chronos tattoo. Rinslet Walker poses as a damsel-in-distress named Elena to gain Sven's attention and asks him to save her sister, who was kidnapped by thugs. However, after Sven sees Train's interest in the girl, he asks Rinslet to tell him the truth. She explains that Eve is a bio-engineered weapon and their job is to capture her. He later finds Eve in a park, and bonds with her over ice-cream. However, she is captured by her guards, and Sven is unable to catch up to the car. Upon getting her back from an exploding compound, Train shows up and points his gun at her. However, at the last second he doesn't pull the trigger. At the fireworks show not too long after, Eve senses Train and saves him. Train, now on their side, accompanies Sven and Eve on their sweeper missions. Soon, they would come to learn of the Apostles of the Stars, and Creed's bounty of 3 billion dollars. Sven hides this fact from Train, knowing he would set out to find Creed alone, and instead meets the Sweeper's Alliance. By using Preta Ghoul's acid-resistant clothing as gloves, Sven by passed the Apostle's power. But like a typical sweeper, he didn't kill him, only trapping him in a cage, his hands bound. Equipment and Abilities Inventor: Sven is skilled in inventing and making innovative weapons and other various equipment, including bombs and special bullets for Train. Vision Eye: A transplanted eye from his partner Lloyd, who was a clairvoyant. The Vision Eye gives Sven the ability to see a few seconds into the future and allows him to dodge attacks easily. However, since the eye is not naturally his, using it's power puts a massive strain on Sven's body, so he normally keeps it under an eye patch. Sven's eye does not have the ability to see Creed's Imagine Blade, but that is due mainly to the fact that he "wasn't concentrating due to the sword's confusing movements", he later evolves it, through intense training, into the Glasper Eye. Marksmanship: He is known for having incredible accuracy with firearms, only rivaled by Train's own skills. He often uses his suitcase invention, but also uses a regular pistol, usually to no avail when it strikes his opponent. Relationships Eve Sven is extremely overprotective of Eve, whom he views as a daughter, though he denies it. After Eve was severly injuired by Durham Glaster, Sven was convinced that she should no longer accompany him and Train on their missions, unintentionally hurting her feelings. Even though this was his idea, Sven felt something was missing when Eve was not with him and Train, and reconsidered his decision to leave her. When he tried preventing her from meeting her creator, Annette snapped at him, telling him that Train understands the girl more than he does. After defeating Doctor, Sven kept asking Eve if her injuries were severe, all while ignoring Train (Whom was also injuried). Train Heartnet Despite being partners and friends, Trains annoys Sven to no end, whether it be the ex-assassin's endless appetite (the reason they are always short on money), his goofy, reckless, and childish personality, or his sheer stupidity. All their arguments involve Sven punching Train. In the anime, they do not get off on a good start, but become friends during the six month time-skip. Sven showed deep concern for Train when the latter went after Creed, while remembering his late partner, Lloyd, and took a bullet shot meant for Train. After the Apostles left, the two argued and Sven ended up punching Train. In Episode 12, Train leaves his friends behind to fight Creed. Sven, upon learning this, angrily follows him, vowing to punch Train again if he dies. Lloyd Goldwynne Lloyd was Sven's partner and best friend, back when he was an IBI agent. Lloyd's death deeply devestated Sven, whom blames himself. Since then, Sven visits his friend's grave every year. Trivia *Sven was named after a supporting character in a movie that Kentaro Yabuki loved. *He is one of the few characters to appear in all episodes of the anime. *His profile states that he wasn't born into a respectable family. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Sweeper's Alliance Category:Former IBI Agent Category:Vision Eye User Category:Marksman Category:Active